


Latte Hearts

by Princess_andromeda



Series: Easter Eggs [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: And pretend to date to get Couple Valentine Packages, Don't Kill Me, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, We need more dating nagirins, Who go on dates, almost, and have fun, and sing, they are dorks, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Some things never change. Except when Nagisa tells the waiter that he and Rin are dating only so they could get that super duper special Couples' Valentine Pack.





	Latte Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> So Yacchan and I agreed that we need less drama in our lives, and for old time’s sake decided to do another fic exchange! Easter-themed! first prompt was “they pretend to date to get discounts at couple’s cafés”, and while it’s not a fic precisely about that, they do pretend to date to get some sort of discount. *shrug* It’s already May 3rd here so imma post this. This was very self-indulgent, not to be taken seriously, and written while I was doing homework. I also haven’t written nagirin in months so I’m very rusty.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

“Say, Rin-chan,” Nagisa asked, stopping in front of a shop—a latte art café. “Your birthday’s tomorrow, right?” Rin saw a small smirk appear on his friend’s face; he was planning something, and unless he ran for it, he was going to get roped in… whether he liked it or not.

“Yeah…” Nagisa’s smirk just widened, and before he could ask what now, Nagisa grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the coffee shop. Once inside, he dragged them to a table and made him sit.

“Play along, will ya Rin-chan? I know you’ll like this.” He winked and waved one of the waiters over. Yep, he was planning something.

“Welcome, we hope you enjoy your stay.” He handed them a couple of menus, bowed, and grabbed a notepad and pen from a pocket in his uniform. “Do you see anything you would like to order?”

Nagisa instantly perked up from behind the menu. “Actually…” he sighed, and pouted, “Y’see, Rinrin here… his birthday is tomorrow, and it would also be our one-year anniversary!” Rin resisted the urge to gape. He had a hunch about where this was going. “I know the couples package isn’t available until Valentine’s, but Rin-chan is studying in Australia and he has to go back tomorrow, and I was hoping to give him a treat before he has to go back.” He sighed again, put his menu down, and placed his head in his hands for good measure.

The waiter bit his lip, looked around a little and leaned in to Nagisa, a complicit expression in his face. Nagisa did the same. “Tell you what, my boyfriend works in the kitchen and was the one who proposed the Valentine’s package. I’ll talk to him and convince him to make you one. But please, enjoy your day and cherish each other very much!” Once he said that, he scribbled the order and walked over to another table, a nonchalant expression on his face.

Once he was out of earshot, Rin gave Nagisa an annoyed look. “Why did you tell him all that?” If he was completely honest, he loved fake-dating… in movies. It was always interesting seeing the characters grow closer as the plot advanced… not that he’d tell anyone that. And the point was that this wasn’t a movie, and as much of a romantic as he was, fake-dating with Nagisa just to get a Valentine’s Special while it wasn’t in season yet was just… a little too out there.

Nagisa shrugged and pretended to keep looking at the menu, never mind that he had already ordered. “I don’t know what you mean, it's not like it wasn’t true.” And okay, yeah, there was that, but…

“Except for the part that we’re dating,” he deadpanned, and pretend-hurt was written all over Nagisa’s face in an instant.

“Whatever do you mean, Rin-chan? Is this your completely un-romantic (and thus, un-Rin-chan) way of breaking up with me?” He didn’t really look at him through the whole ordeal, instead was still looking at the menu (probably thinking of which sweets to hoard the table with, the little shit), and muttering things under his breath. “And anyway, I thought I had made it pretty clear last year, what with me dragging you all over the place to spend time. Don’t couples go to the theater and then dinner as a date?”

Rin sighed again, wondering why he always got into embarrassing (and increasingly impossible) situations every single time he went out with Nagisa. Non-romantically, that is. “Yes, but usually they state that it’s a date. And they usually say they’re a couple.”

“But we have been dating on facebook for over a year!” Nagisa unlocked his phone as quick as he could under Rin’s confused look. He showed him the memory, “look, it says: in a relationship with Matsuoka Rin-chan!” Rin read the screen and then proceeded to massage his temples.

“I don’t have an account. That’s just one Sousuke made once to mess up with me,” he explained, causing Nagisa to gasp before thinking it over.

“That would explain the lack of inspirational quotes on your profile… or why you didn’t answer my DM’s…” he pocketed the phone back and grinned once the waiter arrived with their order—two chocolate shortcakes with strawberries on top (if the ads were to be believed, cream filling instead of jam), and a joint chocolate shake. One of those that had a ridiculously cheesy heart-shaped straws and heart designs on the cup. He cooed a the desserts and immediately started digging on his shortcake. “Anyway,” he said after he was done moaning over the deliciousness of chocolate pastries and Valentine’s specials. “I think you should totally get an account. I know you love letters, since you’re Rinrin and all (and trust me I love them too), but I think that instant messaging is also cool! And it is always a hassle to print pictures in case I want to send some to you.” He grabbed his phone again and started browsing through the menu, then showed a picture of… was that Rei and Gou discussing… the water temperature? “You see, I reaaaaaally like this one, but texting pictures is really expensive, so you should accept my invite links to instant messaging groups.” He pouted and looked over at the chocolate shake. “Oh, look Rinrin! They totally guessed that my favorite animal is a penguin!” He made motions for Rin to look over, and really, Rin was trying to, but this was one hard-to-follow conversation.

“Well, yeah, this is Iwatobi. I guess they’d like to keep it themed,” he shrugged and grabbed a fork, mentally counting to ten. They had already eaten. Dessert was really not necessary. But they were already there, and Nagisa looked so happy as he kept on eating his shortcake, so with Mikhail’s dramatic sobs and weird slangs in mind, he told himself he could always do extra laps in the morning so as not to lose too much muscle.

It tasted… surprisingly good. The chocolate was definitely there, but it was more powered on the cocoa and not so much on the sugar. And the strawberries were fresh, so a little tangy. Still, with the shake that Nagisa was most surely going to pour down his throat, he decided not to eat too much in a forkful. Instead he watching his friend eat, while absent-mindedly stabbing his shortcake.

“We just went to a buffet,” something he still regrets as Nagisa strong-armed him into an eating contest, “how can you stomach all that?” His own stomach still hurt from how much they had eaten, and he had been really close to calling Sousuke for help. The cake-stabbing became a tiny bit more pronounced with his next question, “without getting fat?”

Nagisa just giggled into the chocolate shake. “I thought you already knew the answer to that, Rinrin.” Rin frowned and reluctantly nibbled a little on the chocolate on his fork, trying (for his sake really) to keep going.

“Knew that you were secretly a black hole masquerading as my friend? Probably,” he conceded as Nagisa blinked a couple of times, taken aback.

“No…” then he pouted. “And what a mean thing to say! I _am_ your friend. More than that, actually,” he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Rin’s shortcake to his side of the table (because _of fucking course_ he had already finished his), digging in with gusto. “And I meant the talk about me being a growing boy.” He tried to look indignant, which in turn made Rin finally chuckle.

“You’re not ‘a growing boy’,” he replied, grabbing a napkin and cleaning the smudge of chocolate Nagisa managed to get from eating while talking. And too quick, for that matter.

“Of course I am a growing boy! How dare Rinrin think otherwise!” He drank the rest of the chocolate shake, puffing his chest as he did so. “I am a growing boy who happens to be your friend, which makes me your growing boyfriend.” He stated, looking proud of himself for some reason.

Rin covered his snort with a cough, not that it looked very convincing. “That was terrible,” but Nagisa didn’t look too beat down.

“But it made you laugh.” And then he pushed a fork full of chocolate shortcake into Rin’s mouth just as he was going to defend himself.

Some things never change, Rin thought fondly instead of berating Nagisa for that.

* * *

“Let’s hurry, Rin-chan! I’ve always wanted to go to the karaoke with friends, and if we hurry up, we might get a good booth!”

Rin groaned, letting himself be dragged anyways. “Why are you so excited about karaoke today? We could go tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow Miyako-san’s gonna hoard you all for herself! And Gou-chan too! And don’t think Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan and the rest will fall behind! And the firsties want to meet you!” He pouted while waiting for the crossing light to turn green. “This are the last precious hours of alone time I will get with Rin-chan,” he mourned, rubbing his head against Rin’s arm.

“I didn’t know you were on first name basis with my mom.” He pointed out.

Nagisa shrugged. “Yes, well, the first letters I wrote to you had to arrive _somewhere_ ,” he said, as if Rin was being silly, “and after the third one they had to redirect to Australia, Miyako-san started inviting me over to eat her delicious food and talk about you.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Of course she’d do that.” He could easily picture it, his mom and Nagisa bonding over him. Actually he didn’t want to picture it. He was now pretty sure some blackmail had come out of it.

“And we’re here!” Nagisa said, cutting Rin from his musings. Nagisa kept dragging him until they were in a booth, already paid for an hour and on their ways to choosing a song. “Ooh! I’ve heard this one! _Aqua gate_ is about a guy who makes his dream come true. Romantic in true Rinrin style.” He picked it and handed the mic over to Rin, who had little say in the song choice as the music was already playing. Indeed the song was very catchy, and maybe, perhaps, there was a little chance that the lyrics were a little… well, Rin. He wasn’t about to admit he had liked singing it, but Nagisa’s knowing smile (and the click of his phone camera) told him it wasn’t necessary.

A little flustered he walked over and looked at the songs. One title immediately clicked as he looked over at Nagisa. “If I had to sing what you chose, then I call dibs on what you sing.” Nagisa giggled, sitting next to him to look at the options.

“Sounds fair,” he conceded, waiting to hear Rin’s choice. He grabbed the mic, and stood up. “Ready whenever you are,” he winked and prepared himself as Rin clicked on _Sunny Soda Breeze_. With a title like that, who wouldn’t think of Nagisa’s bubbly personality?

He didn’t notice, but he was staring at Nagisa while he sang. A fond smile on his face. He might complain at being dragged everywhere, but… he also did enjoy days like these. University life was everything he ever dreamed of, but also incredibly busy, and while he enjoyed swimming very much (thrived for it, really), days where he could just relax and have a good laugh were few and far between. Even more so with the Olympics around the corner. And so he watched as Nagisa thanked the sunny shiny soda breeze for good times like these.

At the end he was flustered, and very excited when he said: “Sing a duet with me, Rinrin!” He didn’t even roll his eyes as he accepted.

“Sure, you have one in mind?” Nagisa instantly pointed one in the catalog, and Rin frowned. “But it says here it was meant for five people.”

Nagisa giggled and grabbed another mic for Rin. “We can always make it a duet if we try hard enough!” Rin accepted the mic and got to his feet. “One of the idols in the video dresses up as an astronaut and I really loved it! And there is also this really cute cop who looks _exactly_ like Rinrin!”

“Hey! What does that mean?!” But he didn’t get an answer as _Future Fish_ started.

* * *

“Ah, it’s always so pretty seeing the city in pink. The only other time it looks like this is on ohanami, and I don’t really wanna wait too long into the year.” Rin nodded absent-mindedly, for once walking and not running, a feat in and of itself when out with Nagisa. So probably those extra laps in the morning wouldn’t even be necessary, after all.

“I guess. Though I really miss being home here for ohanami. We don’t have stuff like that in Australia.” He mused, to Nagisa’s shock.

“Such a sad thing…” but he perked up instantly. “Then I shall bring Rinrin a pool full of cherry blossoms! Maybe this year he will be able to swim in one like he always wanted, does it rain a lot on April in Australia?” After all, they wouldn’t want a repeat of last time they tried it. Though Rin’s face when he saw it _had_ been worth it. Sort of. He wanted to see how it would look when he actually swam in his dream.

“Don’t be silly, they’d wither before they’d get in the plane.” He grabbed Nagisa’s head in a noogie, “but I appreciate the gesture.” Nagisa smiled, and then got out of Rin’s noogie to point out at an arcade.

“Look! It’s The Arcade!” And there went Rin’s last quiet minutes. “We should totally get Mizushimashima-kun a companion.” He mentioned, making a beeline for the crane.

“You still keep that?” He was… oddly touched.

“Of course I keep him! Rinrin gave it to me, after all!” He adjusted his position on the crane, looking absurdly serious. “Well, aren’t you helping me get him a friend?”

Rin sighed, and stepped behind him. He pretend-cracked his knuckles and grinned. “You’re on.”

* * *

They were on the train. Nagisa was already asleep and drooling in his seat. He heard a ring and grabbed Nagisa’s phone, the message notification blaring.

[ _Nanako-nee: You coming home?_ ]

He debated on whether waking up Nagisa, but his little attempts proved to be useless and just _hoped_ he wasn’t going to get killed for this.

[ _Uh, hi, I’m Rin. Nagisa fell asleep. I hope there is no problem if he stays at my house._ ]

His mom wouldn’t mind, as Gou often had friends come for sleepovers. Though he should probably still message her in advance.

[ _Nanako-nee: Take care of him, won’t you? He talks about you a lot._ ]

And he definitely did _not_ dwell on that on the way to his house.


End file.
